Cat Scratch Fever
by comfortableMurderer
Summary: Just this random Crack!Fic where Celty (accidentally!) turns Izaya into a cat and they must chase him around Ikebukuro - but watch out for Shizuo! CeltyxShinra and IzayaxShizuo are both implied and obvious.


**Okay so this one is for the Durarara! fandom since I absolutely love what they do. Also, I've always adored neko!Izaya ;;drool.**

**Enjoy! ovo/**

**Maybe this'll turn into a lemon... if I'm confident enough...**

* * *

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_ went Celty's fingers on her keyboard, completely consumed in her social networking affairs. Another conversation with her internet friends was at foot and she was getting annoyed by the shouting and freaking out of her roommate in his lab a few ways down the hall. What on earth had Shinra gotten himself into now? Surely all this yelling wasn't just something to grab her attention, although she couldn't help but believe that might be a highly probable situation.

Pushing her chair backwards, onyx smoke wafting around her shoulders, she leaned back, trying to get a better listen on Shinra's situation. By the sound of it now, it seemed there was a struggle... and Shinra was winning? That was certainly something she needed to see; the sheer rarity of the situation was astounding enough to pull her from her friends (without saying goodbye) and tiptoe down the hall, her black biker outfit creasing as she walked.

"Izaya, if you would just stop struggling for one second-"

Izaya was here? In their condo? Without her knowing?

"I am not your lab rat, doctor, and I don't think this is very safe." He exclaimed, the shuffling of footsteps that followed indicating that he was retreating from the bespectacled man.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss, Izaya! You won't feel a thing." Came the response from non other than Celty's lover.

Peaking from behind the glass door that separated the two rooms, there was Izaya, fully dressed in his trademark attire: black shirt, black pants, black coat with white fur that made the whole outfit pop. She frowned at him being here - he was certainly not the nicest guy. A different angling of her shoulders, however, and there stood Shinra, test-tube in hand and a determined look in his eye.

"I'd rather not, thank you very much." He smiled curtly before continuing backwards. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

At this moment, Shinra lunged forward in an aggressive manner. Celty, her protective instincts entering in hyperdrive, shot out the shadows from her arm, forming an impenetrable wall in between the informant and the unregistered doctor. Shinra instantly stopped, head whipping to the direction from where the shadows originated, surprised to see his partner standing there, hand on her hip. She didn't need a facial expression to display her disapproval.

"Celty! Ah, wonderful timing~" Purred Izaya, grinning from ear to ear. Somewhere at the back of Celty's mind, she believed perhaps he was counting on her interference - once again, the probability of that situation seeming very possible, indeed.

Celty, however, ignored him, facing her body completely in the direction of Shinra. Carefully taking out her phone from her pocket, she typed. _What is going on here?_

"Well see, I'm testing-"

_On humans?_

"I can't test on anything else, and I promise it wouldn't have hurt him - or anybody for that matter. I was simply testing a drug that some creepy guy wants me to perfect. To be honest, the only reason I accepted the offer was because-"

_Give me the vile, Shinra._

Sighing once and giving her an innocent and saddened look - much like that of a puppy - he handed over the experiment. Celty examined it between her two fingers. It was a rather odd pink colour and more than a little bit viscose. She wondered if Izaya was supposed to drink this. If that was the case, she couldn't blame him for not wanting to take it. It seemed utterly repulsive.

_Was he supposed to drink this? _

Shinra chuckled, placing a hand on his hip and balancing most of his body weight on his left leg. "No, that'd be disgusting and absurd. All it needed to do was come in contact to his skin." Outstretching his hand and opening his palm, he gave a small smile of reassurance to Celty. "Can I have it back now? I promise I won't do anything rash."

Celty would have given it back, expressing her utmost trust in Shinra, except for one small problem that seemed to make itself known right around the same time as her shadow tentacles released the tube. During the split second of gravity forcing the glass downwards into her open palm, Izaya, who had only stuck around to see where this conversation was headed, snatched the bottle with feline reflexes, grinning like the Cheshire cat as he, too, examined the bottle from a close angle. (All of which would soon be ironic, but you'll find out later.)

"Isn't this just the prettiest colour for an illegal drug? I wonder how much I'll get for it..." The informant tossed it high in the air, meaning to catch it when it came in grabbing distance, just as Celty did. But, also completely like Celty, another person dressed all in black snatched it from the air, meaning to take back the stolen item.

Except, it wasn't the best time in the world to have butterfingers.

Her fingertips slashed at the bottle, but like a terribly uncoordinated child, all she managed to do was knock it further backwards, and smashing it against the wall. There was a groaning sound from Shinra as his work was ruined, dripping off the wall like a sort of pink slime. _'Oops,'_ thought Celty, as she watched the goo slither down the walls of their home.

"Now I have to go make a new one! And, oh gosh, the Yakuza are going to _kill_ me! My life is over, OVER!" If it weren't for a stabilizing and reassuring punch in the shoulder from his girlfriend, Shinra would have fallen into a heap on the floor, moaning and groaning about how much work he had to do and so little time he had to do it. "It's all so unfair, though..."

_Stop whining and just clean it up, will you? There's no use crying over it._

"There is a perfectly good reason to cry! My life is on the line!"

She was about to argue with him about how ridiculous he was being, except she suddenly felt very alone. They were missing someone, and she was positive she knew who.

Turning around slowly, all that was visible in her line of sight was the pink stain on the wall and a couple of glass shards on the floor. But, speaking of floors... there was suddenly a cat; tail swishing and his ears pinned back - clearly irritated by their bickering. It was a mostly black cat with a couple of gray patches here and there all seeming to clump on his underside. It was sleek and very skinny - almost like it was used to running away or hiding within the dark patches of Ikebukuro.

_Since when did we have a cat?_ Celty typed, head flicking back to Shinra momentarily before concentrating on the stranger pet. She felt that the moment she took her eyes off of it, it would disappear.

"We don't have a cat." Shinra replied, looking past Celty and to the cat on the floor. "Oh no."

_What?_

"Well, I now know for sure that the solution is 100% effective." He replied, a cheesy laugh following his statement.

Celty promptly punched Shinra again, causing another yelp from the man. _You turned him into a cat?!_

"Well, not technically me. You did, remember?" He smiled, although still rubbing his arm in pain.

_Shut up! It wasn't my fault! My hand slipped; it could have happened to anybody!_

"But it didn't happen to me."

Two punches simultaneously followed after that little retort.

_How do we get him back?_

"It should wear off... eventually."

This was not looking very good for neither Celty or Shinra.

* * *

**Okay guys! I'm making this a multiple chapter story so stay tuned. Review for more? Am I able to at least as for 2 reviews before the next chapter?**

**Thanks c:**


End file.
